5th_cellfandomcom-20200214-history
Jowee
Jowee is a character, from the Drawn to life series. He is 5th Cell's second biggest copyright, after Scribblenaut's Maxwell. Drawn to life In the beginning, Jowee didn't believe in The Creator, and thought he had abandoned The Raposa for real. When Mari tells him, that he has returned, Jowee pretends to believe her because they are best friends and Jowee likes her. When The Creator draws The Hero, Jowee changes his mind, and helps him save The Mayor. When The Mayor explains Wilfre's story, Jowee gets annoyed at him, and helps The Hero deafeat him. Along the way, Jowee kept asking The Hero is he could come on an adventure with him. The Hero always refused, causing Jowee to feel upset. When Heather gets found, and messes around the village, Jowee is assigned to look after her. When The Hero frees the way to the eastern side of the village, Jowee finds Mari a flower, for her festival of being the next mayor. When a Raposa thief called Zsasha steels it, Jowee and The Hero try to find it, while Jowee gets a book on whales as a replacement. Mari gets upset, at Jowee for going into the Twilight Wood, because she didn't know about the flower. When Zsasha returns it, in the nick of time, Jowee gives it to her and they decide to stop fighting and help The Hero save the village. When the northern part of the village returns, Jowee looks for treasure, with rescued Raposa Indee. When Mari's dad dies, Jowee tells her, and they work with The Hero to deafeat Wilfre. Mari advises Jowee, to go on an adventure, with the Captain Pirate Beard since adventure is his dream. Jowee decides not to go, so he can help Mari run the village as Mayor. Drawn to life: The Next Chapter In Drawn to life: The Next Chapter, Jowee finds out Wilfre kidnapped Heather to come back to life, and takes it upon himself to find her. When Wilfre drains all the color from the village, he helps Mari evacuate the villagers into a Turtle Rock. After The Hero returns he helps him save Watersong, another village. The next day, Mari goes missing, and Jowee thinks Wilfre kidnaped her. He, The Hero and new Raposa Sock, head to Lavasteam and Galactic Jungle, to look for Mari. When Sock is revealed to be one of Wilfre's disguises, he thinks Mari has been taken over by Wilfre too. When he arrives at Wilfre's Wasteland, and Mari reveals she abandoned the villagers, to help Wilfre, Jowee confronts her, and then gets kidnaped by them. While The Hero restores color, to the final village, Wilfre and Mari show Jowee that The Raposa are just a coma from Mike, a Human found in the first game, and he will wake up and destroy the world if they restore all the color Jowee convinces Mari to do "the right thing" and help Mike wake up. At the end of the game, it reveals that he and Mari were just dolls, in Real life. Trivia While he likes Mari to death, it is unknown, whether she likes him back